The Note
by Nano Phantom
Summary: Danny glanced down at the suicide note in his hands. There he stood, in his parents' lab, with his final decision - he was going to do it. Nano's contribution to DP Angst Day 2009.


The Note

_A Danny Phantom FanFiction by Nano_

Danny glared down at the suicide note he had just written. He had worked extra hard to make his manuscript eligible, for he wanted his family and friends to always remember him by this one, simple, significant little note – the note that would determine Danny's fatality, and would also prove his love for the ones he appreciated. He did not want to live anymore; there was no point. His parents were so busy with work that they never paid attention to him, and his sister was not any help, either. School was a drag as well. Teachers, homework, bad grades, bullies, especially Dash, made him feel depressed all the time. There he stood, in his parents' lab, with his final decision that he could not take it anymore – he was going to do it.

He glanced at the phenomenal words he had written on the crumpled piece of notebook paper in his hands:

_Mom, Dad, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker,_

_Do not worry about me anymore, for if you are reading this you are too late. I stepped into the Fenton Ghost Portal and killed myself. Despite how bad I was at writing, I attempted this note because I could not tell you in person everything I needed to say. It would have been too difficult for me._

_Mom and Dad, I apologize for what I did, but I could not take life and its heartaches any longer. It would simply not get better. If I were living right now, I would still be depressed and lonely, and life would not be interesting anymore. What I have done is good for me, because I am in a better place now. The reason I am apologizing to you is that I know how much I have broken your hearts, but please do not fret for me. As I said, I am in a better place now._

_Jazz, I know that you are crying right now, and for that, I am sorry. You were always there for me in sickness and in hard times. Thank you for all you have done. My spirit is still here, and if Mom and Dad are right and ghosts really exist, I will make sure that you and everyone else are protected from them. I love you, Sis._

_Tucker, I realized that doing this would scar you for life, and leave you without any guy friends, and I apologize to you. I enjoyed every minute of our bizarre brotherhood. I still remember when we snuck into Mrs. Smith's classroom in fourth grade and replaced her cotton balls in her desk drawer with marshmallows, and the next day we blamed it on Sam. That was hilarious, and I hope you still remember that. Anyway, goodbye with love and lots of Nasty Burgers, Tucker. _

_Sam, doing this not only stops me from seeing you, but I will never know if you loved me, because Sam – I loved you. I did not know if it was just a crush or not, but I could never stop thinking about you, and I am still thoughtful of you now. I am sorry if this makes things worse for you, and it probably does. I loved you, Sam, goodbye._

_Danny_

Danny was satisfied with the note, because it said everything he needed to say and nothing more. He had never read a suicide note before, but he guessed that this was close enough to a real one. He thought about Sam – he would never forget her.

Danny walked over to the portal and put on the white and black hazmat suit hanging next to the portal. He knew it was pointless, but it looked pretty cool, and he wanted to look decent when he died. He did not know if the portal worked or not, but either way, he knew it would electrocute him somehow when he turned it on. He strolled through the doorway into the portal.

"Goodbye," Danny proclaimed to the darkness, and with that, he pressed the "on" switch on the wall. There was a bright green light, a painful shock, and everything went black.

Meanwhile, the note lay on a table in the lab, glimmering with leftover debris from the explosion. Danny would not know that he wrote it in vain until he walked out of the portal unharmed. Someone out there knew that everyone, even young clueless boys, deserved a second chance at life, even if his life is slightly altered for the better.

_______________________________________________________________________

_This is a story I wrote at the last minute because I didn't know it was DP Angst Day until this morning. I wrote this in less than an hour, I'm so proud of myself :)._

_Please review. If you are a fanfiction writer like me, you know how annoying it is not getting many reviews. Thanks!_

_~Nano_


End file.
